


Boyfriend

by smexifelix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexifelix/pseuds/smexifelix
Summary: Are Jaden and Jesse… boyfriends?‘It’s not really possible to be going out with someone without knowing it, though,’ Jaden thinks. ‘Is it?’





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I don't own these characters. Sigh... Enjoy!

It’s a warm summer day. Jaden and Jesse are sitting on the lawn of Jesse’s backyard with their backs against the trunk of an oak tree. Jesse’s right arm is around Jaden’s shoulders and Jaden’s head is resting against Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse assumes that Jaden is asleep because they often fall asleep like this, but right now Jaden is actually deep in thought.

Are Jaden and Jesse… boyfriends?

‘It’s not really possible to be going out with someone without knowing it, though,’ Jaden thinks. ‘Is it?’ Jaden and Jesse have never kissed, at least not lip to lip, and they definitely haven’t had sex of any sort. Neither of them have asked the other out or proclaimed romantic feelings for the other. They can’t possibly be boyfriends.

So… why do people keep referring to Jesse as Jaden’s boyfriend?

Jaden can admit that they're closer than most friends are. They’re attached at the hip, they cuddle frequently, and they even wear each other’s clothes after spending the night at each other’s houses. Perhaps people just assume that they’re a couple because they're so close? Or, knowing their friends, they could just be teasing. Jaden finds it hard to tell the difference between when people are joking and when they’re serious.

Then there was what happened just an hour or so ago, soon after Jaden’s and Jesse’s senior seminar. Alexis said it was cute how Jaden and Jesse did the project as a couple, and Jaden asked Alexis why people kept calling Jesse his boyfriend. She replied, “It’s because he is, whether either of you know it or not.” What was that supposed to mean? Was it just teasing or did she really mean it?

“Ah, man, I don't get it,” Jaden groans in frustration. He lifts his hands to just above his knees and drops his face into his hands.

Jesse, who was also spacing out, is startled out of his thoughts. “Jaden? What’s wrong?”

Jaden heaves a sigh. He turns to face Jesse, and Jesse moves so they’re both sitting cross-legged and facing each other. “It’s just something Alexis said. She said that you’re my boyfriend, whether either of us know it or not.”

Jesse’s heart jumps nervously. He chuckles sheepishly to cover up his anxiety. “Is that so? Well, you know girls and their ‘yaoi’ fantasies.”

“But it’s not just Alexis!” Jaden points out passionately. “All of our friends call us boyfriends. If it’s all a big joke then I'm missing the punchline. And, I mean,” Jaden pauses as his cheeks heat up and his heart beats a little faster from what he's about to say, “It’s not that I think you'd make a bad boyfriend, I mean you’d probably be a great boyfriend.” Jesse’s eyes widen and he flushes at the compliment. Jaden shyly looks away. “But, I mean, you can’t be in a romantic relationship without knowing it, can you?”

“I-I, uh…” Jesse stutters before clearing his throat. “I don't think so. But it is true that we do a lot of things that couples do and most friends don't.”

“Is it a bad thing for us to do things that make people think we're together when we're not?” Jaden wonders.

“No!” Jesse assures. “Jaden, you and I can do whatever you want us to do and be whatever you want us to be. You don't need to worry about what other people think about us because it's none of their business. If you don’t like them calling you my boyfriend, I can have a little talk with anyone who does.”

Jaden beams. Jesse always knows just what to say to ease Jaden’s mind. “I love you,” Jaden says.

Jesse smiles. He feels his whole body heat up, particularly a certain place in his lower abdomen. He and Jaden say things like this all the time, but the context of the conversation and the unusually affectionate look in Jaden’s eyes make the words even more potent than usual.

Jesse takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “I love you, too, Jaden.”

Jaden smiles and wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder. Jesse returns the gesture. Jaden’s heart beats with a swirl of emotions: emotions that he couldn't quite identify until now.

Jaden pulls back so he can look Jesse in the eye. Jesse’s face is flushed pink. Jaden looks down at his lips. Jesse’s biting his bottom lip.

“I’m going to try something,” Jaden says, and before Jesse can think of a response, Jaden is kissing him.

Jaden was expecting something like fireworks going off in his brain or electricity shooting through his body. While neither of those take place, it’s definitely not a bad kiss. The last time he’s kissed anyone was over three years ago, during freshman year, when he was dating Alexis. (It lasted about half a month before they decided they were better off as just friends.) He doesn’t really remember how he felt when he was kissing Alexis, but right now he feels… Hot. And Jesse’s body heat is making him even hotter, but he doesn’t want it to stop. His mind is buzzing, and he feels a fire of passion burning in his soul.

Jesse reciprocates eagerly, even though a small part of him tells him they should talk about this more. Despite what he said about them not needing a label on their relationship, he wants to claim Jaden as his own, as his lover.

But this is  _Jaden_ , and he’s  _kissing him,_  so Jesse doesn't have much room in his mind right now. Like in everything else, they’re in sync with each other, their lips moving together almost like they’re talking to each other.  _“I love you,”_  Jesse wants to say,  _“I need you.”_  And their lips aren’t all that’s moving. When Jaden starts rubbing his back, Jesse takes it as consent to touch him the same way. He lets his hands wander, although he has enough restraint not to touch his crotch or his bottom until Jaden says it’s okay. Jesse doesn’t want to pressure Jaden into doing anything he doesn’t want to, not matter how badly Jesse himself wants to do it.

Jaden crawls into Jesse’s lap and straddles him. He loves the feel of Jesse’s body. Jesse’s skin is smooth, and even so, his muscles are hard. Jaden also notices that a certain something else is hard, and that goes for both of them. Mostly, though, Jaden’s mind is a jumbled mess, and all he can think is,  _‘Yes,’ ‘More,’_  and  _‘I never want this to stop.’_  Of course, everything comes to an end eventually.

Jesse forces himself to pull away. Jaden follows him forward for a little bit until Jesse places a hand on his chest and gently pushes. Jaden whines but doesn’t force it.

They study each other for a moment. They’re both panting, cheeks pink and lips swollen. Jaden can feel Jesse’s erection poking his bottom, and Jesse can feel Jaden’s against his stomach.

“We, uh,” Jesse says, his voice unintentionally low, “We probably should stop before I lose all ability to.”

Jaden pouts so adorably and sexily that Jesse’s breath hitches. His pupils are blown and his bottom lip is pushed out  _just so_  and Jesse wants to kiss it again. “Why?” Jaden whines.

It takes all of Jesse’s restraint to keep from pinning Jaden to the ground and ravaging him. “Jaden,” he says carefully. “I want to have sex with you. And I don’t want to do it here, where my neighbors or my mom, if she were to come home, could see us.”

Jaden smirks. “Okay, so how about we take this to your room?”

Jesse can’t say no to that.

It’s not exactly easy to walk up stairs when you have a boner, but they somehow manage to make it to Jesse’s room. As soon as Jaden closes the door behind him, Jesse pins him to the door and kisses him deeply. Their tongues dance and their bodies are pressed flush against each other. Jaden grinds their crotches together and Jesse follows in suit. The sensations mixed with the moans that Jaden makes cause Jesse to feel like he might not last another minute.

Jesse pulls away, keeping Jaden pressed against the wall with his hands on Jaden’s shoulders.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Jesse asks, his gaze smoldering.

Jaden groans. “ _Yes._  God, Jess, please tell me you’re not going to stop this  _now_ .”

Jesse kisses Jaden before pulling back, smiling charmingly. “Just giving you a chance to back out.” He then moves to Jaden’s neck and kisses it repeatedly.

“Hey, I never back down from a challenge,” Jaden says, panting. He gasps as Jesse unbuckles Jaden’s pants. “And, in case you forgot, I’m the one who initiate- _ah!_ ” Jesse now has his hand down Jaden’s pants and is stroking it quickly. “J-Jesse! I’m gonna…”

It doesn’t take long for Jaden to tumble off the edge. Pretty soon, euphoria overwhelms his senses and he discovers what people mean when they say they feel like they’re flying.

When Jaden goes limp, nearly sliding down the wall, Jesse hooks an arm around his waist to keep him upright. Jesse can still see Jaden’s pleasured face in his mind’s eye.

“That,” Jaden says when he catches his breath, “was amazing.” Then, suddenly, he flips them so Jesse’s back is to the wall. “Now it’s your turn.”

Jesse can’t even form an intelligible sentence in his brain, but luckily he doesn’t have to. Jaden kisses Jesse on his mouth, then his cheek, and then he nibbles at Jesse’s ear. Jesse bites his lip to quell a moan. Damn it, Jaden knows how sensitive he is there from their tickle fights. All the while, Jaden’s hands roam Jesse’s torso. He massages up and down Jesse’s sides before moving to feel Jesse’s chest.

Jaden pulls Jesse’s shirt over his head. He pinches and rubs his nipples, all the while leaving a trail of love bites from his ear down to his collar bone. “ _Jaden,_ ” Jesse moans under his breath, chanting his name like a mantra. “Jaden... Jaden.  _Jaden...”_

Jaden slides his hands down to Jesse’s hips, moving his mouth to suck each nipple for a minute or so each while rubbing circles just about the waistband of Jesse’s pants.

Jaden continues to kiss down Jesse’s body, all the while undoing his pants. ‘Oh my God, is he going to..?’ Jesse thinks. Once he reaches Jesse’s naval, Jaden pulls Jesse’s pants and underwear both down to his knees. And then Jaden’s mouth is around Jesse’s cock. “ _Jaden!_  Shit!” Jesse doesn’t even last half a minute before he’s shooting his come into Jaden’s mouth, his whole body tensing and shuddering in raw pleasure.

Jesse slides down the wall, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. In his post-orgasmic haze, Jesse can just make out Jaden coughing. He opens his eyes to find Jaden with cum in his hair, on his shirt, and all over his face. It’s an arousing sight, but he’s still worried about Jaden. “Hey, Jaden, are you okay?” he asks, putting a hand on Jaden’s shoulder.

Jaden soon stops coughing, wipes his mouth, and takes a deep breath. “I’m fine. It just took me by surprise.”

“Sorry,” Jesse says, embarrassed.

Jaden laughs lightheartedly. “Don’t worry, man. I mean,” Jaden averts his gaze, his semen-spotted cheeks hot. “I didn’t last long, either. And it was my decision to use my mouth.”

Jesse kisses Jaden sweetly before pulling back slightly and touching their foreheads together. “I love you, Jaden.”

Jaden grins. “I love you more.”

Jesse shakes his head and grins back. “Sorry, Jaden, but that ain’t possible. No one can possibly love anyone more than I love you. My love for you doesn’t have any limits.”

Jaden groans as his heart and his cock both throb. “Jesse, you are so fricken perfect.” He smashes their lips together for a long moment before gasping and burying his face in Jesse’s chest. “Make love to me.  _Please._ ”

Jesse’s arousal springs back to life. He wraps his arms tightly around Jaden’s waist. “Of course I will,” Jesse breathes. He takes a deep breath. “Let’s go to my bed.”

Jesse leaves his clothes by the door and they both walk over to the bed. Jaden sits on the edge of the mattress while Jesse goes through his bedside drawer. Jesse hands Jaden some baby wipes. “Take these to clean yourself off. And takes off all your clothes.” As Jaden obeys, Jesse pulls out some lotion and two condoms. When he turns around, he finds a naked Jaden on his bed, wiping cum off of himself.

Jesse takes a deep breath and sits down beside him. “Here, let me help.” Jesse takes a baby wipe and uses it to clean Jaden’s face, caressing it as he does. “Let’s try to make less of a mess this time around.” Jaden nods, but his eyes are closed. He seems to be enjoying the sensation of the wipes sliding against his skin, Jesse thinks, but really he’s enjoying it because it’s Jesse touching him. Jesse’s hand moves to Jaden’s hair and strokes it with the wipe, pushing it upwards slightly. Jesse smiles fondly at the sight of a lone freckle just below Jaden’s hairline. He kisses it. “I love seeing new parts of you.”

Jaden bites his lip. “You mean the freckle up there? I’m surprised you haven’t seen it before. It’s been there for ages.”

Jesse chuckles. “Well, it’s because your hair is always covering your forehead. But, that’s not just it.” He tosses the wipes he used into a small wastebin. “Seeing you like this… Seeing you feeling pleasure, pleasure that  _I’m_ giving you.” Jesse kisses Jaden’s neck passionately, his hands massaging Jaden’s biceps. Jaden hums a moan and throws back his head to give Jesse more access.

“You know, technically today isn’t the first time you’ve given me pleasure,” Jaden points out, his voice low. “I’ve had dreams about you… and I’ve thought about you when I’ve touched myself.”

Jesse’s heart beats like the hooves of a running horse. He pulls back to take a good look at Jaden’s sincere face. “God, Jaden,” Jesse says, “You always know what to say to drive my heart crazy.” His hands move to massage Jaden’s chest. Jaden gasps. “Why haven’t we done this before?” Jesse wonders.

Jaden shakes his head, trying to bite back moans. “I don’t know. But I, uh…” Jesse is now rubbing circles around Jaden’s nipples. “ _Nng_ ... I have to say, the real thing is much better than my dreams or fantasies, even if it’s different than I expected.”

Jaden is trembling, so Jesse pushes him down onto the bed so he’s laying down. Jesse straddles Jaden’s thighs, very aware of how close their genitals are. He consciously resists rubbing them together - he’s not going to rush it this time. Jaden wants Jesse to make love to him, and that’s what he’s going to do, even if he has no experience doing so.

“How is it different?” Jesse asks, slowly moving his hands lower on Jaden’s torso, caressing every inch that he can.

“The real thing is… mmh… hot,” Jaden says. “And it’s… hah, amazing. Like…” He bites his lip. “I can barely even think, it’s like I’m  _completely surrounded by you,”_  Jaden moans the last part as Jesse traces his pelvic bone. “ _Jesse, please_ !”

Jesse’s breath hitches. He’s panting and his heart is racing from anticipation. He takes a deep breath, well as deep as he can, and stops massaging Jaden. “You want me inside you, right?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jaden says.

“The, uh, the thing is, I’ve never… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jaden sits up and kisses Jesse. “I’ll prepare myself, then. I’ve done this kind of thing before with a toy, I just need to stretch myself out a bit to get used to it.”

Jesse nods and crawls out of Jaden’s lap to give him enough space. Jaden notices the condoms and grabs one. “Let’s both put one on now. I don’t think it’ll take long.”

Jesse nods. “Okay, Jaden.”

They both put on a condom and Jaden scoots backward onto the bed, spreads his legs, and pulls up his knees to his sides. His cock is completely hard. He coats some of his fingers in lotion and rubs circles around his entrance. The hole twitches a bit as he slides a single finger inside, and Jaden closes his eyes and bites his lip in pleasure, throwing his head back slightly. It’s the most arousing sight that Jesse’s ever seen.

Jesse touches Jaden’s knee, massaging it slightly. He can’t resist touching Jaden in some way. Jaden’s eyes open and Jesse notices that his pupils are huge. “Maybe you should watch so you can learn how to do it for me in the future.”

Jesse smiles (‘In the future, huh?’ he thinks) and nods. “Alright, Jaden.”

Jaden adds a finger, thrusting it in and out and scissoring his fingers some. After a moment, he adds another and repeats the motions. His erection starts to leak precum.

“I’m ready,” Jaden says.

“You sure?” Jesse asks.

“Yeah, Jess, I’m not glass or anything,” Jaden says, “I’m not going to break.”

Jesse nods. “Yeah, of course.” He stands in between Jaden’s legs and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. And then he thrusts inside, and his cock is surrounded by hot tightness. They both moan.

Jesse’s hips move automatically without his brain telling them to. Jaden groans loudly and Jesse stops abruptly, thinking it might be in pain, but then Jaden gyrates, begging, “ _Don’t stop,_ ” and Jesse continues, quicker and harder than before.

Neither of them can think of anything but each other: the way they move together, the way they both moan each other’s names over and over, and the way they give each other pleasure that overwhelms their senses completely. Everything is pretty much a euphoric haze until Jesse pulls out, condom full, and collapses beside Jaden on the bed and Jaden strokes himself only to last less than a minute more. Jaden then curls up by Jesse’s side.

When Jesse regains a clearer head, he sits up, causing Jaden to whine, and pulls off, ties, and throws away his condom. When Jaden sees him do it, he sighs and reluctantly does the same. Then, they both lay down beside each other on the bed with Jesse’s arm under Jaden’s head and Jaden’s arm across Jesse’s waist.

“Does this mean that we  _are_  boyfriends?” Jaden asks.

“Do you want us to be?” Jesse replies.

“Do you?”

“Don’t you already know the answer to that?”

…

They both burst out laughing.

“How about this,” Jaden says, grabbing Jesse’s arm that isn’t under his head. He wraps his thumb and pointer finger around Jesse’s ring finger. “We’re married.”

Jesse’s eyes widen, and he grins so widely that his eyes squint. “Are you serious?” he asks hopefully.

“Of course! Would I joke about something this important? I’m not letting you go after you took my heart  _and_  my virginity. You’re mine forever. And I’m yours.”

Jesse feels his heart squeeze. He turns onto his side to face Jaden and wraps both arms around him. Their noses touch. “I’m yours forever, either way.”

Jaden smiles. “Good.”

This time when their lips touch, even though it’s passionate, the kiss is completely innocent. This isn’t about sexual attraction. This is about an unconditional bond and boundless affection. This is about two young men who are everything to each other, who would do anything just for the other to be happy. This is true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Spiritshipping fanfiction, and I love input! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated, especially detailed comments on what you liked and disliked. Thank you!


End file.
